Memories
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: An angst fic that reflects upon the events in its prequel HGS.
1. Prologue

Memories  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Harry: "I never thought that Hermione was capable of murdering people. I mean, she certainly had the intelligence to do such things, there's no doubt about that, but where on earth did she get the POWER? I knew that when she became a Slytherin, she would change, yes, but I had no idea about how much she'd change until my final hour of life."  
  
Ron: "My last moments in life weren't very happy ones, that's for sure. I made a lot of awful discoveries, including that Hermione was You- Know-Who's daughter. I had to watch her kill Harry with my own two eyes. It wasn't until then that I knew how much evil she had within her and unfortunately it was too late to save her. Or so I thought. If Harry and I had known sooner, if we'd had tried to save her sooner, we'd still be alive."  
  
Draco: "I never really liked Granger all that much, until the girl showed up in Slytherin at the start of fifth year and took over the House and made us winners again. She and I became rather close and in fact, she trusted me enough to tell me that she was the only daughter of the Dark Lord and a true Slytherin. She had the baddest of bad blood and it only made me love her more, much more. "  
  
  
  
Hermione: "From the moment I accepted Father's offering of more power with the price of Harry Potter's life, I began a fierce internal battle with myself. The Gryffindor me and the Slytherin me both wanted control and I only wanted the Slytherin me to have total control. My Slytherin self had control most of the time, except for a few weak moments when my control slipped and the Gryffindor me had full control. Those are the moments that I hate to this very day."  
  
  
  
Four lives, forever changed by one offering of power. Two have ended and the remaining two lives will never be the same. Welcome to the filler fic between "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!" and "The Last Heiress: Anastasia.": "Memories". Enjoy. 


	2. Harry In the Chamber

Memories  
  
  
  
Chapter One: In the Chamber  
  
A/N: The first three chapters will be narrated by Harry. Also note that the events in this filler fanfiction are slightly different from how they happened in "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!". I also suggest that you do not read this fanfiction unless you've read "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!". Okay? Thank you. Also, I've decided to make "Hermione Granger.Slytherin?!" , "Memories" and "The Last Heiress: Anastasia" into a trilogy. This trilogy will be called "The Heiress of Slytherin Trilogy" and this will be the second part. "Hermione Granger...Slytherin?!" is the first part and "The Last Heiress: Anastasia" will be the third and final part. I hope everyone likes it.  
  
Love, kisses and lots of blood, Dark Goddess  
  
  
  
My death is quite possibly the worst memory I have. I died right there in the Chamber of Secrets. Murdered by my ex best friend, Hermione Granger, or what she was calling herself at the time, Hermione Riddle. I have to forgive her. She was possessed by something else.  
  
Boy, was I surprised to find out that there was no Heir of Slytherin this time around. Instead, there was an HEIRESS of Slytherin and that was Hermione.  
  
  
  
No, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me back up and start over from the beginning.  
  
  
  
It was three days before the final exams of my fifth (and final) year at Hogwarts when it happened. Ron Weasley, my best friend had been taken right into the Chamber of Secrets, presumably because he knew all about the Chamber, just like I did. The Heiress of Slytherin, as the maniac who was killing of Muggle born students at the school was calling herself, had even left a message on the wall of the Great Hall. She left it on the wall right above the High Table where the teachers all sat, just to make sure the whole school saw it. The message read :"Ron WEASLEY'S SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER. AND THERE'S NOT A THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT."  
  
Ginny burst into tears. Fred and George just looked pale and shocked. I just sat there. My mind had gone numb. I couldn't think at all.  
  
Then I gathered my courage and decided that in order to save Ron, I'd have to go back down into the Chamber of Secrets. The last time I had gone down there to save Ginny. This time I was going down there to save Ron. Everyone tried to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. Sometimes I wish I had listened, because if I had, I would still be alive. Then, I remembered that Ron was my best friend and I had no choice but to save him. He'd do the very same thing for me.  
  
After dinner, I went back to the girls bathroom on the first floor, which was usually unoccupied because a particularly unhappy ghost lives there, named Moaning Myrtle. About fifty three years ago, she was a student here at the school. She died right there in the bathroom when the Chamber of Secrets was opened for the very first time. She looked the basilisk (the monster that lurks in the Chamber; it's a giant snake.) directly in the eye and died. That's how a basilisk kills a person. It has a deadly gaze and anything that looks it directly in the eye will die instantly. I just hoped that Ron wasn't dead already. She cries a lot, so her bathroom is almost constantly flooded and out of order. She's also almost always in a bad mood. The day that turned out to be my last was actually one of her rare good days.  
  
I ignored her and went straight to the sink that was in front of her usual toilet looking for the snake that was etched on one of the copper taps. After managing to make it look alive in the rather dim candlelight, I asked it to open up in Parseltounge. It sounded like a low hiss.  
  
Then the huge pipe that lead to the chamber appeared and I went down the slick, slimy tunnel and when I reached the bottom, I honestly wished that I could turn back, but I knew that I couldn't. Ron was counting on me to come to his aid. If I let him down, I had this feeling that Ron would never forgive me for it.  
  
  
  
Gathering up what courage I had left, I walked towards the door that was covered in stone snakes that looked alive and said "Open" in a faint hiss.  
  
The snakes parted and I walked into the Chamber, shaking slightly, but feeling brave. Slightly.  
  
The Chamber looked the same as it did three years ago, only now, because the basilisk I'd killed had long since decayed, it smelled weird. I looked around for Ron , the dim, misty light making it damn near impossible to see clearly.  
  
Then, I saw him, chained to a wall and unconscious to boot.  
  
"RON!!!" I screamed, dashing over to him as fast as I could. "Ron, please, please, PLEASE don't be dead!" I shook him, hoping that it would work.  
  
It did.  
  
  
  
Ron's eyes opened very slowly and he let out a loud groan. "Harry?" he moaned, eyes half open. "Is it you?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ron." I said, reassuringly. "I've come to save you."  
  
That's when this weird, yet oddly familiar female voice decided to speak from the shadows caused by the weird snake entwined pillars. "Oh, I wouldn't count on wither of you ever leaving the Chamber of Secrets. Well, alive anyway." The tone was icy cold, like harsh winter winds. I knew that I'd heard the voice before. I just couldn't remember where.  
  
"Who's there?!" I demanded. "Let Ron go!"  
  
"I couldn't possibly do that." The voice replied. " I'd rather die than allow you two morons to go free. Besides I want to see you die of shock when you finally do see the real me. But, I will let the redhead go just for fun." There was a sound of fingers snapping and Ron was released from his chains and he collapsed in a heap on the floor.  
  
After helping Ron to his feet, I glared in the direction of the voice. I don't give a damn who the hell you are!" I yelled. "Show yourself this instant!"  
  
  
  
"Harry, maybe we should go." Ron suggested weakly. "Maybe she'll let us go if we just leave. Maybe it's best that we have no idea who she is. Maybe she's the Heiress of Slytherin."  
  
"Actually, maybe I should show myself to you two." The voice continued. "Just to see the looks of absolute shock on your faces."  
  
It was at that point that I noticed that a figure was lurking in the massive shadow of a pillar.  
  
"Who are you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Are you the Heiress of Slytherin?" I asked. "What are you, You- Know-Who's sister or something?"  
  
The figure shifted its weight a little bit and then it spoke again. "Do you two honestly want to know who I truly am?" it asked. The voice was much colder now.  
  
  
  
"Yes." I said firmly. "We want to know."  
  
  
  
"Fine then." The voice replied. "Suit yourselves."  
  
  
  
Slowly, the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light so that Ron and I could see her properly.  
  
We nearly died of absolute shock. My mouth hung open and I stared. Ron's eyes looked like they would pop out of his head at any given second.  
  
The voice belonged to the very last person I had ever though would be the Heiress of Slytherin.  
  
"Oh. My. God. " I said, still in shock.  
  
  
  
Hermione..the Heiress of Slytherin was Hermione. 


	3. Harry Potter vs The Heiress of Slytherin

Chapter Two: Harry Potter vs. The Heiress of Slytherin  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled wickedly. "So, boys," she purred. "Did you MISS me?"  
  
Ron could barely say a coherent sentence. I just stared at Hermione, not quite sure what to say to her.  
  
I can't think of a way to describe how Hermione looked except for the fact that she looked EVIL. She was barely recognizable from the Hermione I had known. She wore a gray sweater with silver and green stripes along the collar, a gray pleated skirt, and a jacket that bore the crest of the House of Slytherin on it's breast pocket. She had long black hair tied back with a green and silver ribbon, her eyes were a vibrant emerald green and seemed to flash in the slightly dim light and her skin seemed slightly lighter. She wore a smile on her face that was more evil than pleasant and she twirled her wand around in her hand. For some reason or another, she looked awfully familiar to me; it was like she resembled someone I had seen before, but I couldn't remember who.  
  
"I have been wondering when you'd show up, Harry Potter." She said icily. She said my name as if it was a dirty word. "You took so long that I thought that you'd never show up. Well, now you're here and that's what counts, isn't it?" Her tone was icy, yet pleasant.  
  
Finally, I managed to force myself to speak. "H-H-Hermione?" I stammered. "Is that really you?"  
  
Her face twisted into a really wicked smile. "The one and only, Mr. Harry Potter." She replied. "Who were you expecting?"  
  
"Any Slytherin other than you." Ron answered sarcastically. "You are a Gryffindor."  
  
Hermione's face contorted and then she forced it into a look of disgust. "Correction, Weasley." She said in a cold tone. "I WAS a Gryffindor. Now, I'm a Slytherin girl, just like the rest of my family."  
  
"Hermione, how in the world can you be a Slytherin?" I asked, knowing full well that I was treading on thin ice.  
  
  
  
She glared at me and her eyes flashed scarlet. " Well, for starters, I'm a pure blood. " she responded, her tone growing icy again, "and I have all the qualities of a typical Slytherin. I'm determined, resourceful, ambitious, shrewd, and cunning and have a certain disregard for rules. And I like to play dirty to get what I want and to get my way. I'm more than willing to do whatever it takes to achieve my goals, no matter how hard they may seem. Besides, what I'm about to do to the two of you will only amount to a mere stepping stone on my path to glory and world domination."  
  
"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked, clinging to me.  
  
"I mean that all I have done lately was just part of a plan to get you down here, Harry." She answered, speaking directly to me. Her tone was still icy. "I'm the one who set the Serpent of Slytherin free once more , after all. It was something I had to do along with making sure that neither of you leave the Chamber of Secrets alive. You both will die down here along and stay here, rotting away. And I'm going to kill you myself. And I am going to enjoy every single second of it. THOROUGHLY. "  
  
"And just how do you plan to do that?" I asked her, wishing my voice wasn't so full of fear.  
  
"Well, I could use the Killing Curse or, I could use Jade." Hermione said causally.  
  
Ron began to shiver. "Who's Jade?" he asked, clearly scared.  
  
"My pet basilisk." Hermione answered coolly.  
  
Hermione, that's impossible." I said. "How can you control a basilisk? In several of the books about such beasts, it says that basilisks can only be controlled by Parselmouths and the last time I checked, you're not a Parselmouth!"  
  
  
  
Looking back on the entire incident, I realize now what I didn't beforehand: I should've realized who Hermione was a descendant of when she raised one of her black eyebrows and gave me this look that clearly read: "Oh really?". Unfortunately, I didn't realize that in time to get away from her. As a matter of fact, the very next thing she said was the exact same thing that her expression said and she said it a few rather tense moments later.  
  
  
  
"Oh really Harry?" she asked with a look of mock surprise on her face. "How can you say what you don't know? Do you know that for a fact?" She was saying my name as if it where a dirty word or something again.  
  
  
  
I knew that she had me there because she was absolutely right. How did I know that for a fact? And how could I prove it? I couldn't and she, that cunning, traitorous, evil witch, knew it, too. I didn't know that. It was just a theory that I had no way to prove. So, I stood there in shock, while Ron clung to me. He was now shaking in fright and he looked as if someone had told him to keep a spider, a LIVE spider for a pet. That was how terrified he looked.  
  
"I don't know." I answered at last. "You tell me."  
  
  
  
"Harry, that's a really dangerous question to ask her at the moment." Ron spoke up in a small voice. "What if she won't talk? Or what if she kills us?"  
  
  
  
"Shut up, Weasley." Hermione snapped. "Shut up before I shut you up.no wait I WANT to do that."  
  
  
  
"Ron, please, be quiet." I hissed at him. Then, I faced Hermione. "Are you a Parselmouth or not, Hermione?"  
  
  
  
She giggled wickedly. "Well, of course I am." She answered cheerfully, far too cheerfully for my liking.  
  
I stared at her for what seemed like forever. "You are?"  
  
"Well, my father being who he was , how could I not?" she replied. "It's not like I had a choice in genes, you know."  
  
This should have told me something, but it didn't. And that was possibly because it was at that point that I began to notice that Hermione was beginning to remind me of someone, but I couldn't remember who.  
  
  
  
Hermione's smile had turned nasty again as she noticed this. That was when I realized that something very funny was going on here.  
  
  
  
"How did you get like this, Hermione?"  
  
  
  
"Well, that's quite an interesting question." She said, coolly. "And it's a rather long story. I suppose the real reason I'm like this is because I met my true father and he gave me power worthy of my intelligence . As a side effect of the spell he cast, it changed my personality a little."  
  
  
  
"A LITTLE!?" I cried. "Hermione, you are an entirely different person! "  
  
  
  
"Well, my true father, my WIZARD father, is very powerful. " Hermione's response was causal, too causal. "Of course, he also happens to be someone you've escaped at least three times in your fifteen years of life. And may I add that you managed to escape him rather narrowly, I might add."  
  
Now, THAT told me something that nearly gave me one hell of a heart attack. I gasped, my eyes wide with shock.  
  
  
  
"She can't be." I whispered. "She simply cannot be."  
  
"Harry, what is she talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron, you don't want to know."  
  
Unfortunately for both of us, Hermione just happened to overhear us. "Oh you don't, do you?" she asked, using a tone that told me that we happened to be in rather deep trouble and that she was getting a real kick out of watching us get scared. She also asked the question and sneered in a way that reminded me of Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Ron began to shake again.  
  
  
  
"No," I answered, trying to keep the fear I felt out of my voice. "Hermione, I don't want to know."  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you anyway." She said. "And this secret, you two will take to your graves." She laughed a high, cold laugh that didn't suit her at all. It sent shivers down my spine." And I personally guarantee that."  
  
  
  
At the time, I wasn't really sure what point Hermione was getting at, but a few moments later, I honestly wished that I wasn't sure at all.  
  
When neither Ron nor I could come up with a response, she smiled again. "Harry, my true father is one of the things you fear the most, what you fear above everyone else. He's haunted your nightmares for years He is the very reason why you have THAT." She'd moved very close to me while she'd been talking and when she said "that", she ran her fingers over the lightning bolt scar I had on my forehead. When she touched the scar, it began to burn with pain. The pain was so intense that I thought that I would die.  
  
That was when she confirmed what had been my worst fear at that point and it hit me like a cauldron over the head.  
  
"Voldemort." I said softly. "Tom Riddle. Your father is Tom Riddle the last Heir of Slytherin! And he became Lord Voldemort!"  
  
Ron whimpered.  
  
To prove that I was right, Hermione took out her wand and used it to write three shimmering words in the air: "Hermione Cassandra Granger". Then, with a wave of her wand, her last name, "Granger" vanished and in its place the last name, "Riddle" appeared. "Brilliant deduction Potter!" she cried, with an evil laugh. Her eyes flashed scarlet again and they were quite wild with excitement." Yes, Lord Voldemort is my true father. He gave me wonderful new powers and stronger magic, powers and magic worthy of my intelligence, put not without a price, of course."  
  
  
  
I had no clue as to why she was telling me all this, but my scar was still burning like mad and I couldn't concentrate on much else. That was when I remembered who exactly Hermione looked like, who she resembled. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione looked exactly like a female version of Tom Riddle. Unfortunately, I was in far too much pain to speak.  
  
  
  
"Would you two like to know what my price to pay for my new powers and my new magic is?" she asked, a hungry look in her gleaming scarlet and emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
Ron answered for both of us. "Not really." He said, his voice quite shaky.  
  
  
  
Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she coupled it with a smile that I'd only seen on Voldemort himself. That's how evil it looked. She looked quite menacing and scary. "Well, I'm going to tell you anyway, like it or not." She said. She was speaking directly to me. "My price to pay for my new powers is your life, Harry Potter." She said. "I had to agree to kill you with my own two hands or my wand. And I'm going to do that. And I'm going to enjoy every single moment of doing just that. I, Hermione Cassandra Riddle, am going to love making you suffer, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.up until now that is."  
  
  
  
The pain in my forehead receded a little and I finally managed to speak directly to the traitor of Gryffindor, Hermione, and my ex- best friend.  
  
  
  
"I won't go down without a fight." I said, more boldly than I was feeling at the moment. "Hermione, I refuse to loose to you. You're still my friend and I still believe that the real you is still in there. I won't give you up with out putting up a damn good fight first."  
  
  
  
"Admirable sentiments, Harry Potter." She replied coolly. "But I'm afraid that you have no choice in the matter, or rather, you have no say in this. You will meet your end as I see fit, just like Weasley will."  
  
  
  
I knew full well that this was no time to be stubborn and to argue with Hermione, especially when she had the power and the capability to kill me at any second. "No, I won't, Hermione." I said. "I won't because you don't have the courage to do it. You're too scared to kill me. And that is because deep down inside, you still care about me. And I know that there is still a part of you that loves me the way I love you."  
  
  
  
The look on her face was nothing short of malicious; if looks could kill, Ron and I would be dead and buried already. She raised her wand. "Now, like I said earlier, you two won't be leaving the Chamber of Secrets alive. You have no chance against me, for my magic is far superior to yours. As a result, you have two choices: die quickly and painlessly or die slowly and painfully. Or, as a last resort, you can fight me."  
  
  
  
"I'll fight you." I said, immediately wishing that I'd never said such a thing. Ron looked at me in horror. "I'll fight to the death."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Very well then." She said, twisting her face into an awful smile. "Let's fight."  
  
  
  
The way she said that was beginning to make me wish that I'd never ever gone down into the Chamber of Secrets in the first place. 


End file.
